evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce Sawyer Reed
Sawyer Reed D. O. B: '10/06/1976 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Former stage magician Power (If DNA Alternate): '''DNA Absorption: Force Field Generation/Flight '''Affiliations: Nemesis (Group) 'Application: 'Pierce Sawyer Reed Personality The best way to describe Sawyer is dejected. Once upon a time, he had faith in humanity. He served with his ability to make people laugh through comedy and magic. It was his contribution to the world - to bring a smile to the faces of his audience - and he deeply enjoyed every moment thereof. But after containment through Building 26, he began to despise those unlike himself – normal people and their fear, jealousy, and unaccepting nature towards specials. This results in a bitter nature towards anyone without an ability, while an overly loyal attitude towards those with abilities began to raise up in him. Sawyer's demeanor typically remains the same: calm and collected. This leads to Sawyer being unpredictable on occasion, having a sort of “poker face.” The one sure thing to be noted about him is that he wants to see the advancement of specials in society, through any cost. Having used his ability in various means to take on those that would stand against Nemesis, he has become smugly confident in his ability, realizing that humanity's stand against him and the terrorist group that he is a part is futile. Typically speaking, Sawyer resorts to silence. Actions do speak louder than words, after all. History Sawyer grew up in an orphanage with no knowledge of his parents. He grew up friendly enough; though he wasn’t aware of his ability, he could often see others’ stories as if he was experiencing them for himself. Later on, he realized, that he was experiencing their memories through his ability, as he wanted to be able to relate to the others, to feel as if he belonged with them. After turning old enough to leave the orphanage, Sawyer struggled to get by, maintaining several part-time jobs. At some point in his early twenties – though he does not know for sure when – he picked up forcefield generation. After the discovery of his newly acquired ability, Sawyer began working as a sidewalk magician. It started slowly at first, but as it attracted more and more people, it became a way of life. People found Sawyer fascinating – able to levitate objects or himself without any visible wires, able to do impossible acrobatics without any suspension, able to move water about without touching it or using containers! The people laughed, the people loved him. This caught the attention of talent scouts who put him on stage. The first night was sold out. Within the first week, Sawyer’s act was booked solid for a month. The attention was incredible. Sawyer felt loved, appreciated – something he had rarely felt in his time in the orphanage. He belonged with these people, he had found his place! Until early one morning, that is. It was before sunrise, Sawyer was still sleeping in bed. A military unit busted into his flat, arrested him, drugged him, and placed him in containment. Though he had no idea what was going on, he occasionally caught certain terms: “freak,” “Building 26,” “threat.” Though he was fed, Sawyer was given no explanation as to why he was being contained. He occasionally saw others, but had no idea what their crimes had been either. It was only after being released that Sawyer was made aware of what Building 26 had stood for, containing specials because of their abilities. Hurt, but attempting to be understanding, Sawyer tried to return to his old way of life. The theater wouldn’t have it; he had been missing for weeks, had been sought for, and had been told of his arrest (though, of course, not the details of B26). He was cut off from doing that which he enjoyed because of people who were afraid of his ability. Enraged, Sawyer still holds civilians responsible for his loss of feeling appreciated, feeling loved, feeling wanted, and feeling important, and he still seeks a way to garner his revenge against those who took away the one thing he wanted most: to belong. Current Situation Looking to build a lasting legacy - one where specials rule without being harassed by the fear and resentment that he view from Building 26 - Sawyer has joined the ranks of the Nemesis terrorist group and has served faithfully. Skills *Sly and Cunning - While, in combat terms, lack of quantity can make for a difficult situation, Sawyer is able to ovecome by skill and wit. *Loyalty - If one has an ability and does not stand in the way of Nemesis' goals, Sawyer views the person as a brother or sister, doing whatever is required of him to bring them satisfaction or protection. *Unreadable - Sawyer's body language and expressions do nothing to give away his line of thought. *Fashion-Style (Yes, it's a skill) - Given his experiences on stage and the sense of professionalism necessary at all times, it is an incredibly rare occurrence for Sawyer to be seen outside of a dark-colored suit. Motivational Lyrics *''So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones To fight this thing, until we've won We drive on and don't look back It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past All the things that we might've done wrong We could've been doing this all along.'' *''See, today isn't "back in the day" anymore I know a little more than I did before So, don't forget - before you try bringing me down, What goes around always comes back around.'' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis